Mortification
Mortification are a death metal/grindcore band that began in 1985 as Lightforce, eventually becoming a death metal band rather than the lighter hard rock/power metal band they previously were. History Lightforce, Break the Curse and first three albums (1985-1993) in 1985, Lightforce, the band that eventually became Mortification, was formed with the original lineup of Steve Rowe (Bass), Phadrah Hirschfield (Vocals), Chris Miller (Lead Guitars) and Rohan McDowell (Drums). The band was signed to Pure Metal Records and had several releases, including two full length albums, Battlezone and Mystical Thieves.McFarlane. "Mortification" entry. Retrieved on April 15, 2018. In 1989, the band toured with popular glam metal band, Stryper. Over the course of the band, the entire lineup shifted, with Rowe being the only original member of Lightforce by the time it became Mortification. Cameron Hall, who had played on Battlezone, joined the band again in 1990, with Jayson Sherlock taking the drumming position at the end of the band.Sherlock, Jayson (October 25, 2015). "Jayson of Sherlock of Revulsed (Mortification)". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner and Stephen Sarro. Retrieved on April 15, 2018. The band then recorded a demo album that was very extreme, molding into a death metal band, titled Break the Curse, which they released as Mortification and Lightforce.KeeperOfTheFlame (November 2, 2011). "Light Force". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on April 15, 2018. After the album was recorded and subsequently released, Hall departed from the band, shortly thereafter being replaced by Michael Carlisle. With the lineup of Rowe, Carlisle, Sherlock and Derek Sean performing session guitars, the band recorded their self-titled debut."Mortification - Mortification". Discogs. Retrieved on April 15, 2018. In 1992, the band released their second album, and most popular album, Scrolls of the Megilloth, or more commonly referred to as Scrolls. The band - Rowe, Carlisle and Sherlock - recorded the album over the course 1992 until it's release in August. The album also featured the backing vocals of Roger Martinez of Vengeance Rising and Andrew Tompkins of Paramaecium."Mortification - Scrolls of the Megilloth". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on April 16, 2018. Sherlock also contributed Lead Guitars to "Ancient Prophecy"."Mortification - Scrolls of the Megilloth". Discogs. Retrieved on April 16, 2018. The album was released through Nuclear Blast Records, a secular label with an owner who was determined to begin releasing material with more Christian lyrics. The album was incredibly well received, while also being known as some of the most frightening vocals recorded,Dombek, Kirk. "Mortification". AllMusic. Retrieved on April 16, 2018. with Rowe and Sherlock doubling their vocals. A video-compilation was released titled Grind Planets (a play on Rock Star) was released, with music videos of the band.The term "Grind Planets" was explained in the video credits: "We thought it was funny when people came up to us and said "What's it like being a Rock Star?" After the funny aspect departed we realised that many people became easily prideful through human admiration. We are glad that people enjoy our music and appreciate the comments but wish to draw our identity from Christ and point the listener in his direction. He is the only way to eternal life. We are Grind Planets...the opposite of Rock Stars." Grind Planets DVD Reissue (SM007) In 1993, the band recorded Post Momentary Affliction, however, Sherlock had lessened his involvement with the band, contributing to one track, "Butchered Mutilation" which only appeared as a bonus track for the album. The drums on the album were said to have been recorded by Sherlock, however, he claims this was not the case. Sherlock performed his final show at Black Stump Festival in 1993,Live Planetarium while Johnny Vasquez of Vengeance Rising performed live with the band at Cornerstone Festival, over July 4th weekend. During the festival, the live video, Live Planetarium was recorded, later being cited as the best live album they had ever seen. "Mortification". Australian Music Online. Australia Council of the Arts (Government of Australia). Retrieved on April 16, 2018. After Sherlock's departure, where he joined Paramaecium, Phil Curtis-Gibson, formerly of Callous, joined the band. Three albums and Rowe's leukaemia (1994-1996) In 1994, with the lineup of Rowe, Gibson and Carlisle, the band recorded their fourth official album, Blood World. With Blood World, the band began to shift to a more hardcore punk influence, with a more modern thrash/death metal style. On the album, Rowe focused more on shouts, rather than his famed death metal growl. The album began setting the band apart, with the double-edged extreme genres. Despite Scrolls becoming their most popular album, Blood World was their most purchased."Mortification a Brief History". No Life Til Metal. Retrieved on April 16, 2018. The same year, 1994, saw the birth of Rowe's label, Rowe Productions. After the album was released, Carlilse and Gibson departed from the band, Rowe remained the sole member. Together, alongside the help of many friends, he recorded the album Primitive Rhythm Machine in 1995. Musically speaking, the album exhibited all of their previous genres of music. The lineup of the album was Dave Kellogg on guitars for two tracks, Vett Roberts (Recon) on vocals for one track, Jason Campbell on lead guitars for three tracks, George Ochoa on keyboards and guitars for the remainder of the album, rounding out with Bill Rice on drums."Mortification - Primitive Rhythm Machine". Discogs. Retrieved on April 16, 2018. After the release of their fifth album, Rowe began searching for a new guitarist and drummer. The drum position was filled by longtime roadie Keith Bannister, who became a Christian during Mortification's first tour in 1990. Rowe saw him practicing drums and was thoroughly impressed with his progress, choosing him instantly for the position. The guitar position was shortly thereafter filled by Lincoln Bowen. With this lineup, the band recorded their sixth release, EnVision EvAngelene. Two EPs were released afterwards as well; Live Without Fear and Noah Sat Down and Listened to the Mortification Live EP While Having a Coffee. Unlike Live Planetarium, the live EP was recorded in a small club with a raw sound. EnVidion, a video compilation was released, featuring interviews and such. Rowe released a book later on that year titled Minstrel. In late 1996, Rowe was diagnosed with leukaemia, going through 18 months of remission. Four more albums (1997-2002) Shortly after Rowe was diagnosed, the band recorded a new album, titled Triumph of Mercy, which came in August 1998, with Rowe Productions releasing it in the United States and Nuclear Blast Records releasing it in Europe. Lyrically, the album dealt with the struggles Rowe dealt with, band-related and personally. The band went on a North American tour, following the release of the album. By 1999, the band released their eighth full-length album, Hammer of God. The style on the album was no longer death metal styled, while the Christian lyrics remained as present as ever. The album exhibited more of a thrash metal/power metal style. The lineup for the album was Rowe, Bowen and Bannister. A European tour followed the release. By August 1999, the band sold quarter of a million albums across America and Europe. In 2000, the band released yet another live album, titled 10 Years Live Not Dead, recorded at Black Stump Festival 1999, featuring a new song "Dead Man Walking". Bannister departed the band, being replaced by the young Adam Zaffarese, who was 16 years old at the time."Mortification: New Album Title Revealed". Blabbermouth.net. February 4, 2009. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. Rowe had seen Zaffarese play with his band The Greeting Method. The new lineup released album The Silver Cord is Severed in 2000 and the band went on its first world tour. The music continued to be thrash and groove metal. While many fans thought the album was the weakest release from the band, it sold well, as did all of their previous releases. This due to the fact that the band, as stated by Nuclear Blast founder Markus Staiger, that the band were looked at superstars within the Christian metal scene."Steve's Cancer". Nuclear Blast Records. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. The end of 2000 saw the departure of Bowen from the band, leaving the band consisting of just Rowe and Zaffarese. A compilation album was released in 2002, titled Ten Years 1990 - 2000 Power, Pain and Passion. However, the lineup changed once again, adding two new guitarists into the band - Mick Jelinic (Terraphobia) and Jeff Lewis. The same year, the band recorded and released Relentless. The band played as a four-piece for only a short period of time, until Lewis departed, later joining Sympathy. Return to death threats (2003-2015) In 2004, saw Brain Cleaners release, with Mike Forsberg (ex-Cybergrind, Martyrs Shrine) on drums. The album was considered their heaviest release in 10 years, since 1994's Blood World. The album was mostly thrash/death/groove metal styled. In 2005, Damien Percy joined the band as their drummer, shortly after the departure of Forsberg. In 2006, the band released a new album, titled Erasing the Goblin. The album was originally titled Impaling the Goblin, but however, due to many complaints, as in some cultures that sexual implications, they changed the name. The same year, "Livin Like a Zombie" from Brain Cleaner was featured in the background of BME Pain Olympics: Final Round. In early 2008, the band's first nine releases were re-released by Metal Mind Productions."MORTIFICATION: Nine Titles to be Re-released". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. In July of the same year, Rowe stated that Damien Percy was departing from the band. He would be replaced by Dave Kilgallon, who played drums for Scourged Flesh and Grave Forsaken. On June 6, it was announced that Mortification will record their new album in 2009."MORTIFICATION To Release New Album in 2009, 20th Anniversary CD in 2010". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. They then began to record a demo for the album."MORTIFICATION To Record a Demo". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on April 18, 2018. Mortification then announced the title, The Evil Addiction Destroying Machine, which was described as "easy-to-listen thrash"."Mortification: New album title revealed". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. Rowe however stated that some fans would not enjoy the album, like all albums. In 2011, Jelinic departed the band, as did Kilgallon. Bowen returned to the band, with Andrew Esnouf joining as the drummer.theashboy (January 8, 2012) "'Lincoln Bowen' Returns To 'Mortification' [Message From Steve Rowe]". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on April 18, 2018. In 2013, Rowe announced his retirement from the Christian music industry in 2015.thrashboy (May 21, 2013). "'Mortification' Mainman 'Steve Rowe' Announces Retirement". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on April 18, 2018. Post Momentary Affliction re-release and Jelinic's return (2016-present) An interview with Rowe revealed that in 2016, Mortification was re-releasing Post Momentary Affliction on vinyl, via Soundmass, with former drummer Jayson Sherlock redesigning the artwork."Steve Rowe of Mortification Talks Metal with the Mofos". Metal Mofos. Retrieved on April 18, 2018. On January 1, 2018, Rowe put out a post on the Mortification facebook, stating that Mick Jelinic and him had reconnected and had been practicing older material. He also stated that they may write new material, with Jelinic, leaving the lineup of Rowe, Bowen, Jelinic and Esnouf."What a great way to start off the new year". Facebook. Retrieved on April 18, 2018.Beard, Mason (April 18, 2018). "Michael "Mick" Jelinic Returns to Mortification?" The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on April 18, 2018. Members Current Former Live Session Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:1990 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1990 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:LGuitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:Other value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = at:10/12/1991 color:album layer:back at:08/28/1992 color:album layer:back at:01/01/1993 color:EP layer:back at:06/01/1993 color:album layer:back at:09/01/1993 color:EP layer:back at:03/01/1994 color:album layer:back at:09/01/1994 color:EP layer:back at:11/10/1994 color:EP layer:back at:01/01/1995 color:album layer:back at:01/01/1996 color:album layer:back at:06/01/1996 color:EP layer:back at:09/01/1996 color:EP layer:back at:10/01/1996 color:EP layer:back at:11/18/1996 color:EP layer:back at:01/01/1998 color:EP layer:back at:10/06/1998 color:album layer:back at:07/27/1999 color:album layer:back at:01/01/2000 color:EP layer:back at:01/01/2001 color:album layer:back at:01/01/2002 color:album layer:back at:06/01/2002 color:EP layer:back at:01/01/2004 color:album layer:back at:01/01/2006 color:album layer:back at:01/01/2007 color:EP layer:back at:05/09/2009 color:album layer:back at:01/01/2010 color:EP layer:back at:02/12/2010 color:EP layer:back at:04/01/2012 color:EP layer:back at:03/10/2015 color:album layer:back BarData = bar:Rowe text:"Steve Rowe" bar:Carlisle text:"Michael Carlisle" bar:Hall text:"Cameron Hall" bar:Derek text:"Derek Sean" bar:Ochoa text:"George Ochoa" bar:Campbell text:"Jason Campbell" bar:Kellogg text:"Dave Kellogg" bar:Rivero text:"Josh Rivero" bar:Bowen text:"Lincoln Bowen" bar:Jelinic text:"Michael Jelinic" bar:Lewis text:"Jeff Lewis" bar:Dixon text:"Troy Dixon" bar:Sherlock text:"Jayson Sherlock" bar:Johnny text:"Johnny Vasquez" bar:Gibson text:"Phil Curlis–Gibson" bar:Rice text:"Bill Rice" bar:Bannister text:"Keith Bannister" bar:Zaffarese text:"Adam Zaffarese" bar:Forsberg text:"Mike Forsberg" bar:Percy text:"Damien Percy" bar:Kilgallon text:"Dave Kilgallon" bar:Esnouf text:"Andrew Esnouf" PlotData= width:11 bar:Rowe from:01/01/1990 till:end color:Vocals bar:Campbell from:01/01/1995 till:09/01/1995 color:RGuitar bar:Derek from:01/01/1991 till:10/12/1991 color:LGuitar bar:Kellogg from:01/01/1995 till:09/01/1995 color:LGuitar bar:Rivero from:09/01/1995 till:12/31/1995 color:LGuitar bar:Bowen from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/2001 color:LGuitar bar:Bowen from:01/01/2011 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Esnouf from:01/01/2011 till:end color:Drums bar:Hall from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1991 color:RGuitar bar:Sherlock from:01/01/1990 till:10/01/1993 color:Drums bar:Johnny from:07/01/1993 till:10/01/1993 color:Drums bar:Carlisle from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1994 color:LGuitar bar:Gibson from:01/01/1994 till:01/01/1995 color:Drums bar:Rice from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:Drums bar:Ochoa from:01/01/1994 till:01/01/1995 color:LGuitar bar:Ochoa from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:RGuitar bar:Bannister from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/2000 color:Drums bar:Zaffarese from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2003 color:Drums bar:Zaffarese from:09/01/2008 till:01/01/2011 color:Drums bar:Lewis from:01/01/2002 till:01/01/2003 color:RGuitar bar:Jelinic from:01/01/2002 till:01/01/2011 color:LGuitar bar:Jelinic from:01/01/2018 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Forsberg from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2005 color:Drums bar:Percy from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2008 color:Drums bar:Kilgallon from:01/01/2008 till:09/01/2008 color:Drums bar:Dixon from:01/01/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:RGuitar width:7 bar:Bowen from:01/01/2012 till:end color:RGuitar width:3 bar:Rowe from:01/01/1990 till:end color:Bass bar:Campbell from:01/01/1995 till:09/01/1995 color:BV bar:Bowen from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/2001 color:BV bar:Bowen from:01/01/2011 till:end color:BV bar:Sherlock from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1994 color:BV bar:Carlisle from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1994 color:BV bar:Bannister from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/2000 color:BV bar:Johnny from:07/01/1993 till:10/01/1993 color:Other bar:Derek from:01/01/1991 till:10/12/1991 color:Other bar:Jelinic from:01/01/2018 till:end color:RGuitar }} Discography Studio Albums * Mortification (1991) * Scrolls of the Megilloth (1992) * Post Momentary Affliction (1993) * Blood World (1994) * Primitive Rhythm Machine (1995) * EnVision EvAngelene (1996) * Triumph of Mercy (1998) * Hammer of God (1999) * The Silver Cord is Severed (2001) * Relentless (2002) * Brain Cleaner (2004) * Erasing the Goblin (2006) * The Evil Addiction Destroying Machine (2009) * Realm of the Skelataur (2015) Demo Albums * Break the Curse (1990) EPs * Scribe of the Pentateuch (2012) * Ancient Prophecy/Overseer (2017) Live Albums * Live Planetarium (1993) * Noah Sat Down and Listened to the Mortification Live EP While Having a Coffee (1996) * Live Without Fear (1996) * 10 Years Live Not Dead (2000) * Live Humanitarian (2006) Compilation Albums * The Best of Five Years (1996) * Ten Years 1990 - 2000 Power, Pain and Passion (2002) * Twenty Years in the Underground (2010) Bootleg Releases * Australia Live (1992) * Distarnished Priest (1995) * Live Planetarium 2 (1995) * Triumph of Mercy (1998) * Conquer The Stump (2003) * Total Thrashing Death (2004) VHS * Metal Missionaries (1991, video) * Grind Planets (1993, video, 55 minutes) * The History of Mortification (1994, video) * Live Planetarium (1994, video, 60 minutes) * EnVidion (1996, video, 60 minutes) DVDs * Conquer The World (2002, DVD, 95 minutes) * Grind Planets Reissue (2005, DVD, 89 minutes) * Live Planetarium (2006, DVD, 90 minutes) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands